Chapter 14: Interrogation/Supports
Danica and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Okay, listen here you wily bitch, I kn— *'Danica': Your glasses. Right. *'Jayde': Why do you always do this to me? Personal antagonist, I swear. *'Danica': Because if there’s one thing I know is super easy to replace, it’s your dumb glasses. *'Jayde': What’s that supposed to mean? *'Danica': You break them all the time. Obviously you always get more. *'Jayde': I don’t break them ALL the time. Just…some of the time. *'Danica': But they’re still easy to replace. *'Jayde': Doesn’t mean you can keep stealing them from me! *'Danica': Get better at keeping track of your stuff then. *'Jayde': I keep track of my stuff just fine! See, look, glasses are firmly on my face. I know where they are now. *'Danica': That’s one thing you can manage to know where is. *'Jayde': …Danica, don’t. *'Danica': I mean, you totally lost track of your dad, didn’t you? *'Jayde': That’s it, you’re getting a beatdown from an angry Tague—wait why am I not…? *'Danica': Silly Jayde. Can’t keep track of anything. Especially not her special little stone. *'Jayde': You’re bullying me. *'Danica': I’m just helping a friend out. I’ve got your back…and your stuff. Rachel and Joanne C Support *'Joanne': Rachel! *'Rachel': That doesn't sound good. *'Joanne': Oh Rachel, thank the gods I found you. *'Rachel': What's wrong? *'Joanne': Something went wrong. We had a training accident. Oh it's terrible! *'Rachel': Oh no. Show me the way. *'Joanne': Thank you, Rachel! ... *'Rachel': Okay, now what's the...uh, are we not there yet? *'Joanne': Oh, uh, I guess this is where I come clean. There was no training accident. *'Rachel': Excuse me? I could have been spending this time helping someone who needs it and you trick me into thinking there's an emergency? *'Joanne': I can explain, I promise. *'Rachel': This better be good. *'Joanne': It's just that you spend all your time in the first aid tent and hardly ever come out to socialize, so I wanted to get you out somehow. This was the only way I could think of, unfortunately... *'Rachel': Joanne, that's not okay. I have important things to be doing in the first aid tent! *'Joanne': But there are so may other healers! Hell, even Anna would take your place for a day if you asked nice enough. *'Rachel': Nah, I much prefer doing what this army needs me to instead of just talking about nothing to people all day. *'Joanne': But getting to know the people you're fighting alongside is so much fun. Maybe you should go listen to some people's stories. Tell your own. Get to know everyone! I think you'll have more fun than you expect. *'Rachel': No thanks. Now I'm going back to first aid. Don't come see me unless you're actually hurt. *'Joanne': Oh, alright... Kayla and Aloasa C Support *'Kayla': …Go away. *'Aloasa': I didn’t even say anything. *'Kayla': Now you did. Go away. *'Aloasa': Aw, what’s the matter? Scared of me? *'Kayla': No. *'Aloasa': That frown isn’t friendly. Smile, will you? *'Kayla': No. *'Aloasa': You’re no fun. *'Kayla': You’re…creepy. I don’t like you. *'Aloasa': Give me a chance! I’m probably the person most similar to you here. *'Kayla': …Don’t touch me. *'Aloasa': It’s just a friendly shoulder touch. *'Kayla': Please don’t…it makes me uncomfortable… *'Aloasa': Fine. Sheesh. You’re so difficult. Just like most women. *'Kayla': I can’t help it that you creep me out… Kayla and Anna B Support *'Anna': Hey Kayla! *'Kayla': Oh, hey. *'Anna': Are you busy? *'Kayla': Nah, not really. What do you need? *'Anna': I want to put together a surprise for everyone and I need your help. *'Kayla': A surprise? *'Anna': Everyone's been running themselves ragged and I think they deserve a nice gift for working so hard! *'Kayla': Okay, and why do you need my help? *'Anna': I need someone good with magic that I can trust, so I came to you, naturally. *'Kayla': Oh, cool. I guess I could help out. What do you need? *'Anna': Oh, this is gonna be so great! Come with me and we'll make this thing extraordinary in no time. *'Kayla': What is it exactly that I'm doing? *'Anna': You'll see! It'll be fun, I promise. *'Kayla': That's never a good thing to hear... Category:Supports